


Messy Sleeper

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [53]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader is a messy sleeper, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You're a messy sleeper, but you don't believe Bucky when he tells you.  The two of you come up with a wager to prove the other wrong.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Kudos: 26





	Messy Sleeper

Bucky had never considered himself a heavy sleeper. He wasn’t before the war, he most certainly wasn’t during the war, and it had taken him ages to find peaceful rest after all the stuff that had happened to him. You had never really considered yourself a heavy sleeper either, but there were nights when you slept heavier than others.

Some nights Bucky swore a freight train could go through the house and it wouldn’t wake you up. You had merely laughed at him and told him that he was being ridiculous.

But Bucky swore up and down that it was the truth and that you also were the wildest sleeper he had ever encountered before in his life. One night he was roused from sleep to discover that you were lying across him, your head on his lap and your legs dangling over the side.

One night you had one knee bent and the other cross over it in. Bucky had taken a picture of that time and showed it to you. “I used to do that as a kid,” you said with a shrug. “I’m not surprised by that, but when you told me that I had my legs propped up against the headboard? That was a little too suspicious.”

Bucky threw his hands in the air, “Well you do it! And to prove it to you I’m going to set a camera up in the room so you can see all the crazy positions you take during the night.”

You merely chuckled, “All right, but I’m telling you that I’m not going to see anything weird. I think you dream up half the stuff I do in your sleep and you just think it’s real.”

“Wanna bet on that?” He asked you.

“What’re the stakes?” You asked intrigued by the proposition.

Bucky rubbed his chin, “If I’m right then you have to buy me that weighted blanket I’ve had my eye on.”

“All right and if I win then you have to get me that really pretty comforter I saw a few weeks ago,” you told him.

The two of you shook on it and that night Bucky set up a camera and the two of you went to sleep. Bucky has just gotten to sleep when you began to shift in your sleep. Bucky cracked one eye open and looked at you as you began to move.

He smiled and rolled over on his side.

In the morning you woke up and discovered that Bucky was missing and so was the camera. You rubbed your eyes and went looking for your boyfriend.

You found him in the surveillance room watching the video feed from last night. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders. “What’s the verdict? Was I right?”

Bucky turned and grinned at you, “Nope.” He should you the clips he had saved. You had your feet on the headboard then you were laying horizontal across Bucky, this happened for the next few hours until you shifted into the position you had woken up in.

You sighed, “What color do you want the blanket?”

The next day you bought Bucky’s blanket and gave it to him. He was like a kid on Christmas as he spread it across the bed. He kissed your cheek and thanked you.

Two days later you entered your room and discovered that the comforter you had wanted was spread across the bed. You smiled and bit your lip at the sweet gesture Bucky had done for you.


End file.
